A very Glee holiday
by Snixxalicious
Summary: The New Directions have just graduated and decide to go away together to celebrate, to say goodbye in style. Santana and Brittany get it on. Enough said.


Today was the day the girls couldn't believe it was happening. Almost exactly a year ago, sat in the deserted choir on a sunny lunch time, the four had decided that a holiday of sun, sea, sand and foreign love was what they needed as their final goodbye. From there the plan had spiralled and now the whole Glee club had joined them on holiday. The four girls had been waiting for this date to come around for so long and the realisation that is was about to happen made them so excited; they could not stop dancing around.

Much to their surprise, here they were, at the airport, checking in, getting ready to fly. Yet whilst all the other girls were excitedly chatting about what they were going to do and what the cute Spanish boys would look like. Santana was collapsing internally with panic and fear. Every time she thought of the plane she was about to get on her stomach crumpled and her heart fell to the floor. She was terrified and nothing she said seemed to get through to the others. They just said 'you'll be fine' or 'it will be over before you know it'. But for Santana flying was one of the things she just couldn't do. She could get on a stage in front of thousands of people but she could not get inside that massive metal tube and trust it to take her thousands of miles, across ocean and sea without causing some sort of damage.

Santana could already feel the fear in her as the woman at the desk asked her the appropriate questions 'Who packed your case' she asked in her patronising nasal tone. Santana was tempted to respond with an equally arsy tone, yet she knew this was not the time or the place to do so. Brittany noticed something wasn't quite right with her best friend and slipped her hand into her friends giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Letting her know she was there for her. Instantly she felt relieved, her heart beat slowed and the clamminess of her hands decreased. Brittany meant everything to Santana she was her best friend and she would almost go as far to say soul mate. Her biggest fear, even more than flying, was of losing Brittany. She'd known from their first day on set that Brittany was different from the others in a very special way. From the first second she laid her eyes on the girl she knew their relationship was one of a kind that only sisters and very close friends shared. So having her here at her moment of deepest fear was worth more than anyone could realise. She squeezed back, a silent recognition of her friend's appreciation.

The engines roared and the plane began to move. Santana froze in her chair, her heart beat increasing to what felt a million miles an hour and she could barely breathe. Brittany's hand found Santana's, she fumbled for a moment before their palms were pressed against each other and fingers were locked together. Concern was clear in her voice as she spoke to Santana in a tone meant only for her. The girl blanked her words out, trying to make the whole scenario disappeared, she hated flying more than anything. Brittany squeezed her hand in reassurance that everything is fine; Santana turned her head to smile at the girl crookedly. As the planed lifted off the tarmac, Santana felt dizzy it all becoming too much, she scrunched her eyes so tightly shut and squeezed Brittany's hand as if there was nothing else in the world that could save her. She stayed like that until the seatbelt light went off. 'Are you alright?' Britt asked, still reassuringly stroking the back of Santana's hand. 'I still feel all shaky, I really don't like it Britt every movement I don't understand, every noise makes me flinch. I'm terrified we're going to fall out the sky' Brittany had to restrain a giggle at that. She knew the unicorns were keeping them in the air so everything was great. They sat for the next hour, mindlessly chatting, trying to keep Santana's mind off what was going on around her, it appeared to be working.

'Britt, I'm really cold' Santana was still freaking out about the flying, Brittany suddenly had a bright idea. 'Hang on sweets, I'll get on of the attendants to bring us a blanket' she called one of hostess and moments later they bought a blanket for each of the girls. Brittany lifted the arm rest between the two girls, letting Santana snuggle into her side and draped the blankets over their legs. 'How's that?' Brittany asked, linking their pinkies together, the familiar contact making Santana feel more at ease. She lent in a placed gentle kisses down Santana's neck ending on her collar bone. 'Britt?!' Santana hissed through her teeth 'What are you doing?' Brittany kissed Santana quiet 'Just relax, alright. This will help with your nerves' she placed another kiss on Santana's neck, 'Just keep your eyes straight ahead, focus on the film.' Santana did what she told, Britt was right this was taking her mind off the flight. The blondes hand slipped underneath the blanket and began to gently stroke up and down Santana's thigh, getting dangerously close to her panty line and then grazing back down to her knee. The Latina could already feel herself getting wet, the heat rising between her legs. She let a slow, low, hiss out from between her teeth; the risk of being caught strangely turning her on. Brittany slipped her hand up under Santana's short skirt and past her thin thong, already soaked and began to gently stroke Santana's folds eliciting a sharp gasp, almost a squeal from the girl, 'Keep watching the film.' Brittany reminded the girl, a slight smirk on her face, knowing she had total control over the girl. She began to gently rub little circles around Santana's clit. She slipped a finger down to Santana's hole, covering her fingers in her wet juices and bought it back up to her clit increasing her pace, she could feel the sensitive bundle of nerves hardening under her fingers. She slipped a finger inside of Santana, using her thumb to continually caress her clit. She added a second finger into Santana. She could already feel the girl getting close; she was struggling to sit still, squirming in her chair to get Brittany's fingers to get the best access. 'Ugh, yes…' Santana managed to utter, she could already feel her orgasm building in the base of her abdomen, the familiar pressure rising. The blonde slid a third slender finger, curling them at the knuckle hitting that spot she knew drove Santana wild, 'Oh Brittany-' Santana lost her words to her orgasm washing over her, Brittany held still and let her ride it out. 'Thank you' Santana whispered as she came down, she placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips a nuzzled into the dip in her neck that she fitted so well and fell asleep.

Brittany held the girls hand, gently stroking the back on it with her thumb, tracing shapes up and down her arm. She smiled to herself knowing that she had helped Santana. Nothing meant more to her than Santana, yet she wasn't sure if she knew or if she thought it was just sweet lady kisses. They sat like that for the rest of the flight, intertwined, together.

Stepping off the plane was the most glorious feeling as the sun hit their faces, the warmth radiating through every inch of their bodies. Santana still hadn't let go of Brittany's hand, she skipped over the tarmac pulling the girl along behind her. 'This is so exciting, a whole week, sun, sea, great friends' the beaming smile spreading across her face 'no parents, no rules. Ugh it's going to be great!' Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the girl's excitement and followed her across the airstrip. They got through arrivals, collected their baggage, Brittany got stuck on the luggage conveyor belt after wanting to go for a ride and after finally retrieving her they got on the coach to their hotel. It was so exciting driving through the new landscape, squeals of excitement coming from different members of the glee club. They still couldn't believe they were here.

When the coach finally got to the hotel and pulled into the bay, it was late and all they really wanted to do as sort out their rooms and wind down before bed. The hotel was massive, with great glass walls. As they walked into the hotel, their mouths dropped in awe, it was beautiful. There were lights and mirrors everywhere, with vines hanging down from the ever growing amount of floors. They checked in and got their rooms, all on floor 3, rooms 339- 346. The hotel didn't know what had hit it, fourteen rowdy teenagers, invading their peace and tranquillity. They all raced to the elevators, desperate to be the first to get to their rooms. There was a buzz of excitement in the elevator, the grogginess and tiredness from the flights seem to have somewhat been wiped away as they all thundered down the corridor yelling excitedly as they got to their rooms.

Santana and Brittany were sharing a room. Santana slipped the card in the door, it clicked, and the light when green and they fell through the door. 'WOW' Brittany breathed out, the room wasn't that fancy but out of their balcony wall, which was made entirely of glass, they had the most amazing view that even at night was impressive. The two girls turned and smiled at each other, already knowing this week was going to be, amazing. They went and stood on the balcony, amazed at what they were seeing. Santana felt Brittany's hand slip into hers, she turned and smiled at her friend, pulling her into a tight hug. 'Sweetie, this is our week. It's all about us' she whispered into the blonde's ear.


End file.
